In Your Dazzling Blue Eyes
by Zillac
Summary: DISCONTINUED /see profile/ An obsessive fangirl would do anything to bring her favorite, James Norrington, back to life. She would even make a deal with the untrusted Calypso! But what happens when she is distracted from her mission by, no duh: The Legendary Captain Jack Sparrow.
1. Meeting Calypso

**A/N: Hello, PotC fans, and welcome to ****Whatever I'm Gonna Decide to Call This After I'm Done With This Chapter****! Kk, urm…… be easy with me, this is my first ever Pirates of the Caribbean fic. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, and trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

Summary: _An obsessive fangirl would do anything to bring her favorite, James Norrington, back to life. She would even make a deal with the un-trusted Calypso. But what happens when she is distracted from her mission by none other than: The Legendary Captain Jack Sparrow?_

Kaelyn was sobbing quietly into her bed. Don't be mistaken, this was _not_ something that happened on a daily basis, but today was not a good day for her. She had just gotten back from the movie theater with her clique. She stared up at the Pirates of the Caribbean posters plastered on her walls, searching for it. She looked on the ceiling, and once the dreamy sea-green eyes staring out of the poster caught hers, she burst into tears. It couldn't be… not her James. Her thoughts were interrupted by her extremely annoying ring-tone. She wiped her eyes, bit her lip and picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said, attempting to contain her voice.

"'ello, miz Kael'n," was the answer. The voice was slow, deep, and strongly accented. Kaelyn's tears were replaced with a feeling of awe.

"Who is this?"

"I know wat you wan' most on dis Eart'."

"Hello? Who is this?"

"I can bring 'im back," the voice whispered. Kaelyn was shocked. She had heard this voice, very recently.

"Who? Who is this!?! What do you want?"

"You know who." Kaelyn was starting to get frightened.

"I know your voice," she said.

"That's cause I'm just so freeken good at imitating her!!!" the voice shouted.

"Jessie!!! That is _NOT_ funny!" Kaelyn yelled in the phone. There was laughter on the other line and found names for all the voices. It was everyone else from her clique. She was determined to stay frustrated, but hearing all her friends' laughter, she couldn't help but join in. There was a sigh from the girls on the other end.

"You just had to get grounded the day before Bevy's slumber party," said Emma, clearly disappointed their clique leader was absent.

"Sorry, but I can't sneak out _all_ night, two hours is enough," Kaelyn said.

"So….Did you like my brand-spankin'-new Benz?" Kaelyn laughed as she heard the girls yelling at each other on the other line.

"_You don't care about anything other than your stupid car!_" the muffled voices shouted in unison. Kaelyn was laughing her head out, well; she was about to, until she heard a yawning sound from downstairs and russingly said:

"Mom's up, gotta go," she said, closing the cell phone.

She climbed under the covers and stared up into James Norrington's stunning eyes, the last thing she saw before she drifted into a light sleep.

_She was walking down a candlelit hallway. Her flip-flops were making tons of noise each time they hit a stone. She looked up, and above her head were all different kinds of exotic birds, and they were all silent, watching her walk down the hall and nodding slightly as she passed. She heard music coming from a door at the end of the hallway. She walked swiftly to it, and as she came closer, the door bolted open. Now running, she reached the door and skidded to a halt. She stepped in, and saw a colored woman with her back turned to her putting a bright blue bird in a small cage._

"_Ah..., Miz Kael'n, we 'av been waiting for 'u," she said, without turning around._

"_Tia Dalma," she said, before remembering the third movie. "I mean, Calypso." The woman turned around, smiling._

"_We know wat it is you want. You want 'im com' back," she stated, almost accusingly._

_Kaelyn was slightly angry at the fact she was being blamed for this, "Yes, I do, he was my favorite character. If I could change the movie…" she started, before Calypso interrupted._

"_You cannot change de movie, but you can chance de other world, where da movie comes from," she said._

"_Wait, you mean, another world, planet, time, is acting out what every thing that happened in the movie?" Kaelyn asked, surprised. _

"_No. Da _movie_ is based on what happens in dat world."_

"_I don't get it," she stated, feeling stupid. Calypso sighed._

"_Never min'. What I mean be dat I can escort you to the world of de Pirates of da Caribbean, so you can either find a way to save Norin'ton, or start a life of yer own. As a pirate," she said. Kaelyn was thinking this over. She had said that she could go and live in thr Pirates of the Caribbean, but as Kaelyn knew, there was a cost._

"_At what cost?" she asked. Calypso grinned._

"_In order for dis to hap'en, you must give me the right to banish Da Pirates of the Caribbean from your world, so dat our world be a secret," she said, still giving Kaelyn that creepy smile..._

"_What about my friends, and my parents?" _

"_As of now, you never existed in dat world, you were never even borne."_

"_Once I get there, how old will I be, what will my status be?"_

"_You will be 18, and a pirate in Tortuga." _

"_Who is the first character from the movies I meet?"_

"_Captain Elizabeth Turner."_

"_Will I have any super powers?" Calypso turned and looked at her skeptically._

"_Ok..., no. Do I get a pet?" she asked, hoping. Calypso smiled and nodded._

"_Yer choice," she said gesturing to the birds in the halway. _

_Kaelyn jumped up and ran to the hall. She looked up in the rafters, looking for the one bird she had seen on her way in. She spotted the white Gyr Falcon sitting on a small rock jutting out of the wall. She looked back at Calypso, and saw her raising her arm. Kaelyn did the same, and the falcon flew gracefully off of its perch and onto her shoulder. She looked closer, and saw how beautiful she was. She was pure white, with black speckles on her wings. She reached out slowly to pet her, and was grateful that she didn't bite her hand off. She stroked her sleek feathers and smiled at how soft she was._

"_It be da time," Calypso called her in. Kaelyn stroked the feathers of her new companion, deciding to name her Fiea, and walked back to Calypso._

"_Hurry, befor' we be to late. You must say these words exact: 'I give you da right,'"_

"_I give you the right," Kaelyn said, trying to hurry._

"'_to remove all de evidence,'"_

"_To remove all the evidence,"_

"'_Dat Pirates of de Caribbean ever existed.'" Kaelyn hesitated, thinking of what she was about to say. She took a deep breath and continued._

"_That the pirates of the Caribbean ever existed, _EXCLUDING_ my posters."_

_Calypso laughed and nodded. She led Kaelyn and Fiea over to a small lamp on a huge desk. Fiea nipped Kaelyn's ear and started to coo excitedly. Calypso shushed her and began to chant in an extinct language._

"_Romu shalakara enlafinete venided!" _

_Kaelyn gasped as the floor fell out beneath her as she began to fall..._

Fiea grabbed the back of her shirt, her talons scratching Kaelyn's skin. She flapped as hard as she could, put she could not pull her heavy master into the air. Kaelyn looked down and saw water coming up at them, well, actually she was coming down at the water. Fiea screeched and let go as Kaelyn cannon balled into the water. She forgot to close her eyes, and the salt water stung them so that it hurt to hell. She swiftly kicked upward and took in as much air as she could in one gulp. Her light brown hair was spread around her and she treaded water for as long as she could. Fiea was circling over head, watching her. She turned quickly around and found that she was actually several yards away from a long dock with ships of every shape and size, and if there was one thing she knew for sure, seeing those old fashion wind-sail boats, it was _not_ the year 2007.

**A/N: I had to get this done fast, sorry it's so poorly written, but the next chapters will be better, I can assure you. And those of you who are waiting for the characters from the movies, do not fear, Kaelyn is here! And the Characters will be soon, I promise.**

**Cya in a week, **

**Zi**


	2. Tortuga and Away!

**A/N: Hiaz there! It's me, the extremely annoying author. I have decided to update **_**every **_**Saturday. Harsh….for me, good for you! KK, on with the story!**

Kaelyn heaved herself onto the dock, grunting with effort. She flipped herself over and lay on her back, staring into the sun. Fiea landed onto her shoulder, and tucked her head under her wing. Kaelyn took a deep breath and stood up, causing Fiea to coo softly and fly overhead. Kaelyn stood up, and was shocked. All around her there were staggering men chasing woman, gunshots and the sound of breaking glass and shouting filled the air, giving the atmosphere of a busy…well, a busy Tortuga. She was tapped on the shoulder, and snapping around to see who the hell would dare touch her, she ran into a shabby looking pirate. He flashed her a smile full of rotting teeth.

"'Ello, methinks you need a drink, darling," he said, his terrible breath filling her nostrils. Kaelyn was revolted. She looked at the pirate, and then a thought entered her mind. He had offered her a _drink_. She was eighteen, now, and no one would give a damn if she had alcohol. She smiled and walked past the drunken pirate, before he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I insist, lassie," he sneered. Kaelyn forced herself to smile and Fiea nipped at her ear.

"I do believe I can get a drink by myself, thanks," she said, walking past him once more.

He reached out for her, but Fiea took off from her perch, biting the man on the finger. He swore and withdrew as Kaelyn ran for it. She took of down the busy main road, looking at the shops she streaked by. It was sheer chaos, people were jumping off balconies, gunshots were louder than ever, and she imagined bullets zooming behind her. Fiea followed close behind, and when there was a point that the street was so busy Kaelyn couldn't see, she streaked ahead, leading the way.

Kaelyn finally stepped into a bar crowed with people. She stepped forward, looking through her many leather pouches for…..wait, leather pouches! She did a double take on her own attire, seeing for the first time what she was wearing. Her PJ's had been replaced with a white undershirt, with long, long sleeves that draped down after her elbow, like in The Lord of the Rings. She wore a blue bodice, laced with black leather. She felt something metal and cold strapped to her leg, and figured it was a pistol, much like the two up each of her sleeves. She had a leather carrier with a cutlass hitting her leg every time she took a step. Her pants looked to her like tight gauchos that were held up by many, many belts with tons of leather pouches hanging from them. In the pouches were coins, foreign and what looked like normal shillings to her. Her hair had a few wraps spread out. She took a piece of her hair to eye level and what she saw shocked her. She was _Blonde_!!! She rubbed her eyes and looked again, but nothing had changed.

"Hi," she heard for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight, but this time it was directed to her. She turned and found herself looking at a blonde boy, not that much older than she, holding a drink out to her. She took it gratefully as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a table.

"Nice bird," he said, indicating to Fiea.

"Why, thank you," she said, slightly shocked by his manners. She looked at Fiea as she took off after a small mouse scampering across the floor.

"Not a problem. I'm Chris," he said, extending his hand.

"Kaelyn," she said, reaching out and shaking it.

"I like your name," he said, again shocking Kaelyn with his manners. A bright blue bird landed on his shoulder and he stroked its feathers.

"Thanks, so what brings you to Tourtga?"

"I'm looking to join a crew," he said simply.

"Me too!" she lied. He looked at her.

"I hear Captain Elizabeth Turner is looking for a crew." She remembered what Calypso had said.

"Of course, I'll come with you." He looked at her, a bit taken aback.

"I didn't ask….but ok." She smiled and took a swig of whatever it was he had handed her, and is slipped down her throat, instantly warming her and scorching her taste buds. She nearly gagged, but pretended it was root beer and took another swig. Chris looked at her and was about to say something when:

"Eh', Kaelyn!" Kaelyn snapped around and saw the bar wench looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"Come 'ere," she shouted over the noise of the room. Kaelyn stood and walked over to her, swaggering slightly.

"What?"

"Thanks for taking out that load last night. Here," she said, handing her a couple shillings.

"You're welcome," she said, walking back to the table where Chris was. She sat back down, and Chris smiled.

"Been helping the townsfolk, eh?" he asked.

"I guess, though I don't remember doing it," she said, looking at the five shillings in her hands. He laughed, smiling at her more. She saw a man rounding up people for poker, and decided to join in, dragging Chris along.

_**PiratesfotheCarrabeanPiratesfotheCarrabeanPiratesfotheCarrabeanPiratesfotheC**_

She grabbed the hundred shillings from the table, beaming at everyone around her.

"I'd enjoy taking your money anytime," she said, quoting her computer game. Chris had somehow gotten out on the first round, and they stood, looking for a nice piece of floor to go to sleep on. They reserved a spot by the fireplace, and she split the shillings between them. She had trouble finding room for fifty shillings in her pouches, and decides to buy a new bag. Chris stayed to save their spot as she went to the leather dealer. She returned half an hour later with a pack made of waterproof sealskin on her back. She had to step over the now sleeping people all over the floor of the pub, slowly making her way to the fireplace. She decided that she would play poker again in the morning, seeing as how she had spent most of it her money on the bag and its new contents. She imagined what her mother would think, her sleeping on the floor of the pub.

_**PiratesfotheCarrabeanPiratesfotheCarrabeanPiratesfotheCarrabeanPiratesfotheC**_

As it turned out, Kaelyn was really good at poker. She played and won four games at different pubs and bars, and she lost two games, still managing to keep most of her money. Chris tagged along, as rumors had it that Captain Elizabeth Turner was making port in Tortuga later that day. Chris went off to buy himself some new pistols, and Kaelyn and Fiea went first to the butchers to buy some meat for Fiea during their travels, and then to a fancy dress shop, where she bought a light blue dress. At noon they went to the blue moon inn and met up with Chris.

"You like them?" he asked, showing her his new and rather fancy pistols.

"They're awesome!" she said, taking one in her hand and looking at it. It was carved wood for the handle. She pulled all three of hers out and showed them to him, seeing them for the first time herself. She then showed him her new dress.

"Ha! It's the same color as Pigmy," he said. Pygmy was his little blue bird, currently sitting on his shoulder. Just then, the pub door flew open, and for the first time since she'd been in tortuga, there was utter silence. A tall and rather pretty woman was standing there. She looked around the room, and her eyes fell upon the table. She pointed at it and the bartender set it up in a corner. Then chatter and hushed whispers started up again.

"It's Captain Turner…"

"Can you believe it…"

"It's her first mate, Barbosa."

Kaelyn and Chris looked at each other, and stepped into the forming line. They looked at each other and Chris wished her luck before, once again chaos ensued, and every thing was back to normal.

**A/N: Chris and Kaelyn are **_**FRIENDS**_**, and nothing more. Get that through your head people! Barbosa left the pearl, and Will asked him to watch over Elizabeth, so that's why he is her first mate. Jack will come soon, I promise. This chapter may have been boring, but I swear it will get better. Now, for the important part….**_**REVIEW!!!!!**_


	3. Uncle Hector?

**A/N: I'm writing this in a notebook while waiting for the Romeo and Juliet play to start. If this is way too extreme, just tell me and I will edit the sword part out.**

**Shout-outs****: To Beth: Hi Twin! Lolz! **

**To Sparrow's Gal 25: Thx, I'm glad you like it.**

Chris went to the front of the line to see what spots were needed. He came back to Kaelyn a minute later, giving her the latest news.

"They have four spots left," he informed her.

"Did you get one?" she asked, as Fiea shifted her footing to allow room for Pigmy on Kaelyn's shoulder. Chris nodded.

"I'm on the decks." She smiled. There were three people left in front of her. She turned to Chris, took one last swig of rum before shoving the bottle in his hands, and walked to the desk. Barbosa looked up at her.

"Hector!" she said kindly without thinking, and as soon as she said it she was mentally kicking herself. She waited for his reaction.

"Kaelyn, how long has it been!" he said, standing up and wrapping her in a hug. This had been the _very_ last reaction she had suspected.

"You know me?" she asked, quite shocked.

"You are not easy to forget," he chuckled. She looked up at him as he draped an arm around her shoulders and led her over to the small table where Elizabeth was sitting. Calypso had obviously given her a past that she had not lived through in this world, and she was dying to know.

"Captain, this be my favorite niece, Kaelyn." Kaelyn's jaw dropped. She looked back at Barbosa, and he pushed her chin up, causing her to close her mouth. Elizabeth looked up at Kaelyn, and back to Barbosa.

"Your Highness," Kaelyn said, bowing. She was still getting over the fact that Barbosa had just called her 'His Favorite Niece'. Elizabeth smiled at her.

"It's Lizzie," she said. "Are you any good with stars?" Kaelyn nodded. "Wanna work in the crow's nest?" Elizabeth asked. It just so happened that Kaelyn loved heights.

"Yes Cap-I mean, Lizzie." Elizabeth nearly jumped.

"Great! I'll love having another girl aboard _The Green Dragon_ other than that one prisoner. I love your bird, by the way," she said, beaming. Kaelyn smiled back and was about to thank her when she heard her name from across the room. She looked over and saw Chris waving to her. She looked up at Barbosa, who nodded at her. She jumped the table and ran to Chris.

"Did you make it?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm in the crow's-nest. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet," she said, dragging Chris back over to the tables. Chris was shocked at how she got such a good position. She saw a hat falling from the second floor, so she jumped up and grabbed it, putting it on her head. She then walked back over to Barbosa, who was in deep conversation with two other pirates. Chris pulled her arm, but she didn't budge and tapped Barbosa on the shoulder. He turned to look at the two of them.

"Sir-" Chris began, before Kaelyn cut him off.

"Uncle Hector, this is Chris." Barbosa looked at Chris, who was staring at Kaelyn and him.

"Is this your lad?" he asked Kaelyn.

"Nay, uncle, just a friend." Barbosa smiled and grabbed three drinks from the bar, handing one to each of them. Chris still looked as if he had been run over by a carriage, but he snapped out of it when Pigmy chirped in his ear. Barbosa turned to Kaelyn.

"How's the sword?" he asked her.

"What?" she said confused. He flicked the sword hanging from the leather strap on her waist.

"Would you like to hear the story behind this?" he asked. Chris looked down at the sword.

"Yes uncle." Barbosa smiled.

"There was once a young boy, a squire to his brother. His name was Arthur, and he lived a long time ago…"

**_PiratesfotheCarrabeanPiratesfotheCarrabeanPiratesfotheCarrabeanPiratesfotheCPi_**

Kaelyn pulled the sword from the strap at her waist as Barbosa's story of the tales of King Arthur came to an end.

"You see, it was not the blade that was important…"

"It was the hilt…" Kaelyn finished, looking at the jeweled handle of the sword. "So Lancelot replaced the handle of Excalibur with a fake during the Battle of Rafial." Barbosa smiled at how fast she caught on. Chris was staring at the sword, and at Kaelyn. Barbosa took the sword from her hands.

"Shortly after Arthur's death, Lancelot and Guinevere had a child, a boy, who was given this sword at the age of eight, a year before he was kidnapped by pirates. He had a son, who was raised as a pirate. The sword was passed down five more generations before it came to your mother, who gave it to you after your father passed on. Shame you never met them, you look just like your mother," he said taking a swig of rum and handing her Excalibur. "It was good of Heather to take you in." Chris was now staring at Kaelyn intently. Kaelyn looked and smiled at him. Barbosa was watching as Jack the Monkey, Pigmy, and Fiea took small sips from a mug of rum. He then turned to look at Chris.

"Are you any good with swords, boy?" he inquired

"I-I'm not sure, sir. Certainly not compared to you," he said, trying to get on Barbosa's good side. Barbosa smiled, looking like he was about to say something before Elizabeth walked over.

"We board in five minutes. I'm gonna head to the docks, wanna come, Kaelyn?" she said, directing the last sentence to Kaelyn. Fiea flew to her shoulder and hiccupped.

"Sure. Do you need any help loading?"

"The new crewmates are doing that," she said simply, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the crowded street. The people on the street grew silent and parted as Captain Turner, King of Pirates, passed by. Kaelyn was also getting more attention than she would have liked. Elizabeth turned from her Girly mode to her Bad Ass Pirate one, glaring at ordinary people as they passed. There was a strange silence until one, all too familiar voice broke it.

"Lizzie!" As if on a queue, the pirates once again started shouting and shooting and drinking and yelling. Kaelyn and Elizabeth snapped around. There, standing right in frond of Kaelyn, was someone who had only existed in her wildest fantasy, and on posters on her wall:

The Legendary Captain Jack Sparrow

And if one thing was for sure, he was _way_ hotter in real life.

"Jack!?!" they said in unison. He walked over to them with that distinguishable sway and addressed Kaelyn.

"That's _Captain_ to you, love. What's your name?" he asked, his voice nearly causing her to faint. Fiea nipped her ear to jolt her back to her scenes.

"Ka-Kaelyn" she stammered. She looked up at Jack. She had never been a Jack fan, only a Norrington one. But looking into those brown eyes, she felt her heart skip a beat before jumping in her throat. Jack, meanwhile was looking her up and down, from her blonde hair to her boots and back up to her cleavage. He smiled at her before turning to Elizabeth.

"Showing up in Tortuga may not be wise for the Pirate King," he told her.

"I'm perfectly aware of that," she replied crossly.

"Then…._why _are you here?" he asked.

"Every ship must make port."

"Aye," he said, turning back to Kaelyn.

"Where are you from, love?"

"Where ever I want to be from when I want it," she said. Jack smiled.

"I believe I've taking a liking to you, love."

"Most likely because she's the only girl you can talk to in Tortuga without being slapped," Elizabeth said.

Jack, however, ignored this and allowed himself to drape his hand over her shoulders. Fiea, no longer having a perch, flew instead to Jack's shoulder. Kaelyn looked at the jeweled, ringed, and scared hand resting on her shoulder. Instinct told her to move closer, but she disobeyed.

"Jack," came a voice from across the street. They all turned to see Chris and Barbosa standing there. Fiea took this opportunity to leave Jack's shoulder and fly to Chris' unoccupied one.

"Hector!" Jack said, obviously surprised, but also drawing Kaelyn closer as if to show off his new find. "Great to see you!" Barbosa rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, now get your hands off my niece." Jack looked as if he had just been ran over by a ship, and looked from Kaelyn, smiling up at him and giving him the 'I Told You So' look, to Barbosa, letting his arm drop. Chris ran over, wrapping his arm around Kaelyn's waist and letting Fiea go back to her master. Chris smiled down at her and led her away, closely followed by Elizabeth. Once Jack was out of sight, he let go of her waist.

"Christ! Are you okay? Did he do anything to you," Chris demanded, looking her up and down, as if making sure she was untouched.

"I'm fine Chris," she said rolling her eyes. Elizabeth walked over.

"I'm getting ready to leave," she said, looking as people filled _The Green Dragon _with supplies. Barbosa came around the corner.

"Jack's coming with us," he said, as Jack also appeared. Elizabeth looked at Jack.

"What about the _Pearl_?" she asked.

"I sold it," he said, avoiding Kaelyn's gaze. Chris has his arm secure around her waist just in case.

"What!?!" Elizabeth, Kaelyn, and Chris said in unison.

"Time to go," Barbosa said, looking at a large pocket watch.

Later that night, they set sail, and within half an hour, Tortuga was nothing but a speck on the horizon.

**A/N: Yay! Jack is back! Any questions, please review them, and I'll answer them if I think it's a question worth answering. Tell me what you think about the Excalibur thin, okay? Chris doesn't like Kaelyn, he just wants to know she's safe. Think about Pygmy and re-read the first chapter. Then **_**everything **_**will make sense. I promise. ******

**-Kaelyn **


	4. Family Feud

**A/N: Hiaz! I am introducing a new character in this chappie, and I hope you like her! If you have any ideas, just tell me. Those of you who went back and re-read the first chappie while thinking of Pygmy will probably know about Chris' dirty little secret. Read on!**

The first day aboard _The Green Dragon_ started by the loud ringing of a bell. Kaelyn rolled out of the hammock she had spent the night on, stood up and stretched. Chris had the hammock above her, and he jumped down after she was safely out of the way.

"Morning," she yawned. Chris smiled and returned the greeting by dragging her down to the kitchen. She was dying for a nice, big bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Instead, her plate was filled with what looked like beans, and tasted like boogers. She didn't care, she was starving. She took her plate and started to walk to the deck, when suddenly,

"Ouch!!!" She and Jack said in unison as he was knocked back onto the deck, and she tumbled back down the stairs. She forced herself to stop rolling and got up, climbing back up the two steps she had rolled down. Jack was dusting himself off, facing the other way.

"Watch where you're goin you-" he turned and froze mid-sentence as he saw her.

"Oh. You. Sorry, I really should look where I'm going." Unfortunately, Kaelyn had noticed his change of heart.

"Just 'cause I'm related to Barbosa don't mean you have to respect me," she said, smirking at him.

"It's not that. It's just- Oh, never mind."

"It's just that you are guilty of flirting with me yesterday and you think that if you annoy me one bit more, I'll tell my uncle and he'll beat your ass," she said, completing his sentence for him. He looked at her, his brown eyes impacting her more than they did the day before.

"Yep. That's pretty much it," he said. Kaelyn laughed.

"Well, all sins can be forgiven. You can start by getting me some more breakfast," she said, pointing to the bean-ish stuff on the floor. He smiled at her, bent down, picked up her plate, and walked into the kitchen. She snickered and Fiea landed on her shoulder. She reached in her pack and grabbed a piece of meat. Fiea snatched it from her hands before flying off to the rim of the crow's-nest.

Little did she know, but Jack was watching her from behind the door of the kitchen. He didn't know what it was about her, but every time she talked, moved, and especially when she looked into his eyes, he couldn't move. It was as if she put him in a trance. His heart skipped a beat or two, and he had to try as hard as hard as he possibly could not to stutter.

'_No. I am Captain Jack Sparrow. I do NOT fall for girls, girls fall for me. Then I walk away and break their hearts. That's how it goes,' _he scolded himself.

He shook his head and watched as Kaelyn walked over to where Barbosa was, at the wheel. He smiled down at her and rubbed her head. Jack wanted to go over there and just….just….no. He _did NOT_ want to go to over. He wanted to stay where he was, and look down at the two plates in his hand. He sighed and walked over to where Kaelyn was about to climb up to the crow's-nest. She looked up at him and their eyes met. She blushed and turned away.

"Thanks," was all she said as she took the plate from his hands.

"Something tells me that you, love, are not feeling well," she heard him say. She slowly looked back up into his big, brown eyes. He was smirking slightly, and the way the side of his mouth curved up into a playful smile made her feel like nothing could ever go wrong as long as she was there, lost in his gaze. Neither of them noticed as Barbosa came up and looked at the two of them, staring at each other. He cleared his throat, causing the couple to look up at him and blush fiercely.

"On the wheel, Sparrow," he said, indicating Kaelyn to follow him. She looked down and followed her uncle as Jack strode up to the wheel. Barbosa turned to her.

"Yes uncle?" she asked.

"How would you like to see the rest of ship?" Kaelyn looked back to him, excited.

"I would love it!" she said excitedly. Barbosa smiled at her before heading to the stairs.

**PiratesoftheCarrabeanPiratesoftheCarrabeanPiratesoftheCarrabeanPiratesoftheCa**

_The Green Dragon _was massive. It had five quarters for special guests, the Captain, and the first mate. She liked Elizabeth's the best, as it was the most feminine room on the entire ship. The crew's bunks, where she had slept the night before, were lined up on the wall of the main room. Barbosa took her in each room, telling her their storage purpose or whatnot. The last place he took her was the bottom floor, but Elizabeth called him to look over some charts, so he let Kaelyn wander around.

The place was damp, with water droplets dripping from the ceiling. The walls were painted a dark green, like the rest of the ship. It took a while for her eyes to adjust, but once she got used to it, she looked around. There was room for plenty of prisoners in the brig, and yet it was completely empty besides one, lonely figure in the corner. Kaelyn moved closer to get a better look.

The girl looked as if she was only nineteen or twenty. She wore a pink dress that was extremely fancy, or would have been if not for the rips, tears and dirt that covered it. She had a pretty face, but like her dress, it was dirty and tear-stained. Her blond hair was put up elegantly, but it was frazzled and messy, and hadn't been washed in weeks. Kaelyn touched the bars and one of her many rings hit it, causing a ringing sound. The girl looked up at her, without really seeing her.

"James?" she whispered hoarsely, narrowing her eyes and trying to see Kaelyn better. She saw that Kaelyn was just another pirate, and let a tear slide down her face. Kaelyn got on her knees, reached through the bars, and placed her hand on the weeping woman's cheek.

"Shhhh," she said, attempting to comfort her, but she only burst into tears and sobbs. "Take a deep breath…"she coaxed. The woman did, and she bit her lip to prevent the tears.

"My name is Kaelyn. I will not hurt you," she said slowly, hoping that the woman would understand she meant no harm.

"Beth," she said. "Beth Smith." Kaelyn smiled and stood, and Beth followed her example. Just then, Barbosa walked in. Beth shuddered and took a step away from the bars. Kaelyn turned to Barbosa.

"Why is she locked in here?" she demanded.

"She is being held ransom," he said simply, then shrugged. "But no one wants her back."

"Let her out," she said coldly. Barbosa looked at her shocked.

"You will not speak to me like-"

"Let her out!" Kaelyn shouted in his face. He faltered and took a step back. Kaelyn glared at him.

"I can't Kaelyn. She could get awa-"

"No. She would not get away. We're on a goddanm ship, and if she did jump, the only land for miles is a pirate invested Tortuga! LET HER OUT!!" she said, as coldly as she could, basically screaming the last sentence. Barbosa looked at her, wondering how much of this he could take.

"What's all this racket," said a shocked and confused Elizabeth as she came down the last step to see Kaelyn glaring at her uncle, and the prisoner on the verge of tears.

"You heard the girl," said a still shocked but now very mean Barbosa. "She wants the prisoner out." Elizabeth looked at the frail and dirty girl behind the bars, and back at Kaelyn, now looking up at her and hoping she would see sense. She sighed, she slowly came to realize that this girl had no place to go, no one where she was from even wanted her back. She opened her eyes and turned to Barbosa.

"Let the girl out," she said before turning to leave. Barbosa looked after her, his mouth ajar, before throwing the keys to Kaelyn and walking out of the room, still echoing Kaelyn's order. Kaelyn turned to the lock, frowning. Beth was looking at her, still in shock. Kaelyn forced herself to smile at her as she unlocked the gate. It swung open at last, and Beth nearly fell over. Kaelyn gave Beth her shoulder for support as she headed to one of the unoccupied cabins. She set Beth down on the bed and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out a shirt and breeches.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," Beth said. Kaelyn nodded.

"No problem," she said, tossing Beth the clothes, and turning to fix her hair in the mirror. She took a black piece of cloth and tied it back.

"Kaelyn, right?"

"Yep," she said simply, turning back to see Beth in pirate attire. "You must be starving."

"You guessed that right," she laughed. Kaelyn smiled and led her to the kitchen, where Beth was mistaken as another crewmember and given a plate of stew. She scarfed it down quickly. They went to the main deck, where Chris saw Kaelyn and ran over. He hugged her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, looking down at her. "Barbosa came out looking hell of mad. Who's that?" he added, finally noticing Beth. Kaelyn explained the events that had taken place below deck, not knowing that Jack was also listening in, staring at her. He wished he could go walk over and wrap his arms around her to comfort her, but that place was already taken by the blonde boy. He watched as Beth looked around at the surroundings, but was distracted when Kaelyn burst into tears, muttering something about Barbosa never speaking to her again, Chris, backed off, not knowing what else he could do to comfort her.

"_The idiot," _he thought as he jumped off the rail and walked over to her. He approached her and wrapped her in a tight embrace, allowing her to sob silently into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and she held him tight. They stood like that for what seemed like Jack for forever, until she bit her lip and backed away. She looked into his eyes, holding his hands as he looked at her, mentally counting.

"_One…Two…Three…" _He was dead on. She started sobbing again, and he held her tight once more. She just stood there, sobbing in his shoulder, taking his warmth and comfort as he held her tight. She wished she could stay there forever, and do nothing but hold Jack.

"Let it out, love. Let it out," he whispered in her ear. The crew began to gather around and watch, and Kaelyn took a deep breath and broke away from Jack. He looked down at her and smiled, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

Barbosa was watching from the top deck.

"_What have I done, oh what have I done?"_

**A/N: Ok, I'm going on vacation, so no new chapters this week. I hope you like it and it wasn't too fluffy. If it was, just tell me.**

**Luv Ya Guys,**

**Kaelyn **


	5. A Battle to Forget

**A/N: Hiaz peeps! Erm…..not much I can say on this one.**

Chris was cleaning the cabins. It was a nasty job, seeing as how there were so many, and they were all so dirty. He was currently scrubbing one of the many stains on the floors. He looked up, wiping the sweat from his brow. It was hot in the Caribbean. He decided to take a break, looking the large mirror, wondering why Barbosa had to have so many of them. He was standing in the corner of the room and the desk beside him was covered in papers with Barbosa's strangely delicate handwriting. Chris was tired of having this job, even though Beth was helping out, bringing him a glass of cold water occasionally. He looked at the mirror. He had decided to grow out his mustache a tad, making him look basically identical to Westley from The Princess Bride, and a lot like Humphrey in Stardust. He leaned on the desk, taking the last drop of water from the glass. As if on queue, the door opened.

"How's Johnny treating you?" he asked without looking to see her. Johnny was the chef.

"Not too well. He's making me run about like a maid! I'd rather still be in the brig," she said, obviously not liking having to work rather than sit in her large home, drinking up sunlight or whatever those noble people do. She walked over and handed him the glass. He took it and drank it gratefully. He was halfway finished when he put it down.

"How's Kaelyn?" he asked, causing Beth to look up. She fingered the ring on her hand and said quietly:

"She's doing…better. I'm worried for her. I mean, she still won't eat. Johnny said the fever would pass. Jack's been looking after her," she said, trying to end on a happy note. Chris snorted and looked at the floor blankly. He _hated _Jack. He didn't know why. There was just something…something _different_ about him. Kaelyn had been in bed with a high fever for the last two days. He looked at the floor, seeing it this time. He got down on his knees, scrubbing with newfound strength. He wanted to see Kaelyn, and more importantly, get Jack away from her. Beth watched him for a second before turning to leave. They had become good friends, all three of them. Beth was about to walk out the door when something caught her eye.

"Chris, what is that?" she asked, pointing.

_**PiratesoftheCaribbeanPiratesoftheCaribbeanPiratesoftheCaribbean **_

Kaelyn sat up in her bed to see Jack sitting on a chair at the edge of her bed. She had grown used to him being there. He was basically the only person she had seen in two days. He was staring out the window, looking at the ocean. She tried to sit up, but became dizzy and nauseous. She fell back onto the bed, causing Jack to look at her. He smiled and walked over, touching her forehead with the back of his hand.

"How you feelin', love?" he asked, kneeling at her side. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back down at her, grabbing her hand and helped her sit up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"I'm feeling dreadful," she replied with a grin. He laughed. Kaelyn heard a bird call, and held out her arm letting Fiea fly to it. Fiea had been sick. She and Kaelyn were linked; they could feel each other's feelings, hear each others thoughts, and they would learn to see what the other saw. Then, too many things happened at once.

First the door blew open, and Chris charged in with his sword drawn, followed by Beth, who was screaming at him to stop. He charged at Jack, who was ready for the attack, greeting it with many blows. The swords clashed again and again, and the sound of Beth's screams were deafening. Then, the ship lurched, sending the four of them against the wall. Kaelyn was in a mess of legs, arms, swords, and feathers. Fiea screeched, searching for which of the four humans was her master. The ship was back to normal, and somehow, the four of them ended up outside. They looked to see a large ship, not the _Dragon_, but a different one; people were going in every which way, running to the cannons and something. There was the sound of a cannon blast, and a huge clashing of swords, gunshots, and the sound of battle. Kaelyn was pushed onto the ground, sensing that Fiea was over head, and she saw Chris, lying several feet away. With a large gash in his shoulder and Jack looming over him, sword pointed at his chest. There were people she didn't recognize, and she found herself standing, a pistol in one hand, a sword in the other. She didn't know what was happening, her vision was blurring, she pulled the trigger, and heard a familiar voice cry out in pain. Beth was fighting off three men, and Kaelyn was slashing around wildly, she heard several gasps of pain, including her own, and she saw blood, the last thing she saw before she dropped to the floor, the sound of battle ringing in her ears. She slipped out of conciseness.

_**PiratesoftheCaribbeanPiratesoftheCaribbeanPiratesoftheCaribbean **_

Kaelyn found herself on a hard, wood floor, and tired to sit up, wincing in pain. She looked down at herself, and felt faint and lightheaded. Her side had a cut. It looked huge, and deep. She swallowed and looked around. She was in the main quarters, lying on her stomach, and the cots were full of badly injured people. She looked for Chris, and found him easily; his sheets were the most bloodstained. She stood, realizing that there was a blood soaked cloth at her side. She limped over to Chris, who was lying awake looking at the ceiling. His chest was wrapped in a torn sheet. She had been too late, when she'd shot Jack. He'd already got Chris. He looked over at her, a weary smile on his face.

"Morning," she said, sitting on the side of the bunk. Chris smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Morning," he replied weakly.

"What the hell happened?" she asked. Chris tried to sit up, failed and fell back down on the cot. She gripped his hand tightly, and Pigmy appeared out of nowhere.

"I can't remember. I was cleaning the floors, and….that's it. That's all I remember. Why am I here, what happened to me? Am I hurt?" he asked. Kaelyn looked at him sympathetically. He didn't remember why he had tried to kill Jack. He couldn't remember why or how he was hurt. He didn't remember.

"I think we need to talk to the captain," she said, looking around. "Where's Beth?" she asked Chris who looked down at her.

"She came to visit a minute ago," was all he said, before setting off to find Elizabeth. He walked with courage, not wincing, even though the pain nearly killed him. That was what he did. Kaelyn followed him, and they ran into Barbosa, who looked down at the two of them.

"What happened, sir? We can't remember," Chris said. Barbosa looked down at the wounded boy and his 'niece'.

"There was a battle," he said, still trying to see exactly how much pain the boy was holding in.

"We guessed that, uncle," said Kaelyn impatiently.

"Jack was mad. He'd gone mad. He stabbed you, boy," he said to Chris.

"But….Why am I not dead?" he asked, still confused.

"Kaelyn shot him," he said simply. Kaelyn stood, her mouth ajar, looking up at Barbosa. It came back to her. She hadn't known what she was doing, and she'd pulled the trigger, saving her friend.

"Is he okay?" she asked, heart pounding. Had she killed him? Had she killed Captain Jack Sparrow?

**A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. Sorry It's so short, but I had to put it up before I get grounded again. **


	6. Saved By The Pearl

**A/N: God, sorry it took me so long to update. School's started up again, and that doesn't quite help. **

"It seems to me that I am still among the living."

Kaelyn turned, letting out the breath she had been holding with relief at the sound of his voice. He was standing two feet away, with a look of concern, confusion, and hate plastered upon his face. His injured shoulder was wrapped in a bloody cloth, and his fingers were laced around the hilt of his sword. Kaelyn felt the gap between them close and found herself hugging Jack as tight as she could. He stood there and patted her awkwardly on the back. She released him slowly and looked into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't…I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what made me do it," she said quietly. Jack stood and looked down at her with a gaze so intense she had to take a step back and look down.

"We need to talk," said Chris, not only to Jack, but also to Kaelyn. "And we'd better find out where Beth ran of to." Jack nodded, and Kaelyn went into the kitchen to look for her. Beth was talking to Johnny, who smiled at Kaelyn as she walked in. She faced Beth, who had only just noticed she was there.

"We need to talk. All of us," she said. Beth raised an eyebrow, sensing the fear in Kaelyn's voice.

"I don't need to talk to you," Johnny said, glancing at Kaelyn.

"Not you!" Kaelyn exclaimed. Johnny shrugged and turned back to chopping something that would have looked like cabbage, had it not been for its brown color. Beth followed Kaelyn back onto the main deck, where Jack and Chris were waiting. They all walked together into one of the empty cabins. Fiea flew down from her perch and landed on Kaelyn's arm, her eyes following a rat scampering on the floor. Chris shut the door and sat in the large chair, not averting his gaze from Jack, who was glaring at Kaelyn. Jack sat on the desk, and Beth on the bed, leaving Kaelyn the floor. Beth looked around the room. Everyone turned their attention to her, and she took that as the queue to begin.

"I was bringing Chris a glass of water, and when I got there, he wanted to know how Kaelyn was. We talked for a while, and when I got ready to leave I saw a piece of paper lying on the floor - and I swear, Kaelyn – it was glowing. So I pointed it out, and Chris picked it up and read it. When he turned back - oh it was terrifying – his eyes were…they were _red_! Like a demon's. Then, he ran out the door and his sword was out. I followed him, trying to stop him, but…I swear, he would have killed Jack if he could've." She finished, her voice cracking as she recalled what had had happened. Kaelyn lay on the floor with her hands behind her head, staring up at the ceiling. Jack cleared his throat.

"When the boy came in, I saw his eyes. I knew what had happened as soon as I did. I know things that you don't. Kaelyn, you are more important than you ever would have thought, or ever could have imagined. I…I don't know how to tell you this, but I was after you. And then….when I met you…I… I don't know what happened, love. Now I feel as if I'm supposed to protect you. I was working with them, and now I'm trying to work against them. I can't explain…here, this should help," he said, handing her a piece of paper. There was a bluish glow about it, and she took it carefully. She looked up at Jack before unfolding it and beginning to read.

_A girl with a falcon knows not of her past. It is only she who can obtain the Water of Life. She shall be sought by many, protected by few. She shall find friends among those who have extraordinary power. She shall become what few have ever been before. She has a mission, a mission that must be completed. There are people who will do anything to have the eternal life that only she can grant them. She must be careful of who she trusts, for there are enemies around every corner, allies only at the end of the street._

Kaelyn put the paper down. She suddenly understood.

"They're after me," she whispered softly. Jack nodded slowly.

"Elizabeth wants it so she can live just as long as dear Will. Barbosa is working for someone whom I know not. He's not really your uncle. He said that because he knows that you would believe him if you were the one. Almost every one on the _Dragon_ has reason to hunt you down. Which is why the _Pearl_ is coming tonight, to take us away." At this everyone's eyes were on him.

"I thought you sold it!" Chris shouted. Beth's eyes had gone wide. Kaelyn knew why. To her, _The Black_ _Pearl_ was only a myth. Jack looked at Chris.

"You, boy, are easy to possess, as we have just seen. It might be better if we leave you behind," he said, a small hint of sympathy in his voice.

"No!" Beth and Kaelyn shouted at once. "And stop calling me 'Boy'! It gets really annoying," Chris added.

"Fine. Be awake at midnight." With that, he left the room, Kaelyn close behind.. She pinned him against the wall, and he didn't move.

"How can I trust you?" she whispered, sending a shiver up Jack's spine. He smiled at her before gently pressing his lips against hers. This took her by surprise, and she felt her eyes close instinctively and her arms somehow found their way around his neck as she felt his around her waist. Then reality hit her. She was making out with Captain Jack Sparrow. So many fan girls from her own world would have envied her at this moment. She found herself wondering if this was for real. Jack deepened the kiss, making her stand on her tiptoes and press herself closer to him. It was then they both heard a small giggle. The quickly broke apart, as if they had been caught doing something bad. Beth was standing there, watching them. Kaelyn brushed deeply and looked at the ground.

"Oh, don't mind me," Beth said, before walking past them. Jack looked down at Kaelyn, a small smirk on his face.

"Does that work for you, love?" he said in a seductive tone.

"I trust you now," she said simply, an identical smirk on her own face. Jack smiled at her before leaning in for a second kiss.

_**PiratesoftheCaribbeanPiratesoftheCaribbeanPiratesoftheCaribbeanPiratesoftheCaribb**_

The three of them lay in the crow's nest. Chris was watching Pigmy fly around overhead, Kaelyn was stroking Fiea's feathers, and Beth was staring out at the sea. Jack was on the main deck, keeping watch. There was a cold breeze in the air. It was about 1:00 when Beth squealed and punched Kaelyn's shoulder. Kaelyn had been half sleeping, and shoved Beth away. She rubbed her eyes and in the distance, she could see a faint light, and recognized it as a lantern from another ship. She smiled to herself and slid silently down the rope, landing next to Jack, who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"She's here," she whispered into his ear. He looked into her eyes, and kissed her lightly before swaggering away. Their plan was simple. They had to get onto the _Pearl_ fast and get away fast, for they would be sure to loose in a battle. Jack had the brilliant idea of wetting all the _Dragon_'s powder so they would be able to get away safely. They had used several buckets to haul up sea water in order to preserve the fresh water. Chris swept down to help Jack. His injuries hadn't prevented him from doing anything. He was strong, and he wouldn't let some simple damaged organs keep him from doing what had to be done.

Kaelyn climbed back into the crow's nest where Beth was waiting. The outline of _The Black Pearl_ was clearly visible by now. Beth was drenched, for while getting the water for the cannons, she had fallen in. It was hard to rescue someone while being silent, especially for the one being rescued. Beth was shivering like crazy, and Kaelyn pulled off her coat and wrapped it around Beth's shoulder.

"Thanks," she said through chattering teeth. Kaelyn looked at the _Pearl_, which was soon to be her new home. She would be safe there, that she knew.

_**PiratesoftheCaribbeanPiratesoftheCaribbeanPiratesoftheCaribbeanPiratesoftheCaribb**_

As soon as the bow of the _Pearl_ reached the stern of the _Dragon_, the crew was on deck, swords drawn. Barbosa was looking around for his 'niece' and couldn't find her.

"To the cannons!" Elizabeth shouted. People were running everywhere, to the cannons, to get ropes, anywhere. Barbosa reared on Elizabeth.

"She's gone," he sneered. Elizabeth gritted her teeth.

Watching the chaos from above were our four favorite characters. Kaelyn once again checked the strength of her departing rope. Jack noticed this. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"It's as safe as it was two seconds ago, love," he whispered.

"Fire!" came the shout from below deck. That was their queue, for during the confusion, they would barely be noticed. Kaelyn grabbed the rope as tight as she could before lifting her feet from the rail. The wind blew her hair back as she soared through the black sky Fiea streaked overhead, her white form clearly visible against the black sky. She closed her eyes. Then, after what seemed like forever she let go. The impact with ground, or deck, or whatever, sent a shock wave up her legs. She gasped and fell forward, but was caught by a figure that she had seen before only in movies.

"'Ello, poppet," came the voice that matched the tall, lanky figure.

"Ragetti! Pleased to meet you," she said, shaking his hand vigorously. She guessed that if she could have seen his face, his expression would have been puzzled.

"Full speed ahead!" Jack shouted to his old crew.

"You heard the captain! Move it!" came a voice that Kaelyn recognized as Gibbs. Jack was busy shouting orders, but paused to speak to Ragetti.

"Take those three to my cabin, savvy?" he said, and turned back to the crew before waiting for an answer. Kaelyn glanced and saw Marty: the Midget attempting to help Beth up, and failing miserably. She walked over and held out her hand. Beth accepted it and Kaelyn pulled her to her feet easily. They heard shouts from the other ship, things like 'The powder, its wet!', and 'The girl! She's gone!'. Chris was ducking below the rail because for some reason, he was one of the main targets. Withen five minutes, they were clear of _The Green Dragon_.

Ragetti rushed them to Jack's cabin. The door was open, and Kaelyn walked inside, followed by Chris and Beth. She saw the bed, and then nothing else mattered. She walked over and kicked off her boots, yawned, and ducked under the covers. Chris went back outside to help with what he could. Beth sat down in the small rocking chair. Sleep came to them faster than Fiea landed on the candle holder.

**A/N: Sorry, again. Plot's getting weird, I know, but deal with it! See ya next chappie (however long that might take)! **

**Kaelyn**


	7. Nonsence Orders

**A/N: Hey, guys. School's here…again. So don't go expecting a new chapter each day. Errr…the previews idea comes from Goody Goody Gumdrop 06. Her story's awesome, so check it out!**

Kaelyn woke in the middle of the night to see Jack walking in, his silhouette barely visible in the dim light. She could tell by the way he walked that he was exhausted. He saw Chris lying underneath the desk, and Beth curled up with a blanket in a corner. Noticing Kaelyn on his bed, but not knowing she was lying awake, he sighed and sat on the floor, attempting to get comfortable. Kaelyn saw this and propped herself onto her elbow.

"You know, the bed _is _more comfortable," she said quietly. Jack looked up at her smiling face.

"You're awake," he said just as quietly as she had.

"No, I'm asleep. You should know that." He chuckled and got up as quietly as he could, while Kaelyn made room for him in the tiny twin sized bed. He slipped under the covers and faced the wall.

"Rough day?" she asked, almost teasing his sleepiness.

"Very, very rough day, love," he replied softly. She smiled when she realized that he had fallen asleep two seconds after he said this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previews of Chapters to Come…**_

Chris: Anna, I…I think I love you.

Anna-Maria:(slapsChris and stomps off)

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kaelyn: Oh my gosh! Mr. Shakespeare, I am your biggest fan!

Willie: Thou art confusing me.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Beth: James! (runs up and hugs him)

Norrie: Beth!

Norrie1: Lucky guy.

Norrie2: Yes she is rather pretty, isn't she?

Norrie3 (sings): Peanut Butter Jelly Time!

Norrie2: What's gotten into him?

Norrie1: Too much sun, I think.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kaelyn (mumbles): I want my computer.

Chris: I want my iPod

Both: You're from my world!?!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_**Coming Soon to a Computer Near You**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaelyn and Jack woke simultaneously, after Beth and before Chris. Kaelyn sat up and rubbed her eyes before sliding out of bed and putting her boots on. She walked out onto the familiar yet unfamiliar deck, leaning on the railing. She watched the crew walking about, one cleaning here, one packing gunpowder there.

"Finally. You're up," said a rather awake looking Beth. Fiea looked down at them from her perch.

"Oh, gimme a break," said a rather tired looking Kaelyn. Beth smiled and handed her a plate. Kaelyn looked down at it blankly, before realizing what was on it: Good Ol' Bacon and Eggs. She grabbed a handful and shoved it into her mouth, hunger overpowering manners. Beth shook her head disapprovingly before sitting down and telling her all about her dream. Kaelyn was only half listening, for she was busy staring at her plate, praying that somehow, magically, seconds would appear. At least, until she herd the name.

"…and in the dream, there was a small, small, boat. And James was in it. And then it tipped-"

"Wait, say the last part again," Kaelyn demanded. Beth thought for a second before blushing deeply.

"Oh…James. James Norrington. You wouldn't know him. We met when I was fifteen, you see. I…well, I loved him. I think I still do. But, I heard of his death from a survivor of a dreadful battle with Captain Turner himself, or so he said. I suppose I should just forget him. I was young, it meant nothing. But there isn't a day when I don't think of him," she said softly. Kaelyn looked at her sympathetically, when she heard a voice.

"Three woman on a ship! We'll sink for sure now."

"Oh, shut it Gibbs," came the reply. The two blondes looked up to see an olive skinned woman looking at them.

"I'm Anna. You are?"

"I'm Beth, and this is Kaelyn," Beth answered simply.

"Nice to meet you. It'll be nice to have you here, all these stupid men are getting boring," Anna-Maria said.

"Eh! I heard that!" said Jack, who had just come out the door and was now standing beside them.

"Sorry Captain," she said sarcastically, bowing deeply before walking away.

"Err…There's some dishes I should help out with in the kitchen," Beth said, taking Kaelyn's plate and walking away, leaving her and Jack alone. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her head. She turned to face him, allowing their lips to meet. He kissed her deeply, and the headache he had woke up with suddenly vanished. After a long time, they broke apart.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, her breath heating his neck.

"Lovely," he answered. Kaelyn examined his sleepy eyes before saying:

"Your nose is growing." Jack reached up and touched his nose nervously, never having heard of Pinocchio.

"It's a metaphor. I mean, you need to rest," she explained. Jack nodded, slipping back into the room as Chris came out, looking wide awake.

"Jack!" she called. Jack turned on the spot.

"Yes, love?"

"Who's in charge?"

"You'll do fine," he said, turning back around and closing the door. Kaelyn smiled inwardly before shouting out nonsence orders.

"Tie up that thing! Face the wind! Lower the ancor and let's get this boat moving!"

The crew looked confused. Pintil looked at Raggetti and shrugged, following only her last order. She went to the helm of the ship and grabbed the wheel, turning the ship in a full circle for her amusement before going in the direction they were supposed to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barbosa stood in the large room, the fireplace crackling at the other end. There was a large chair facing the fire, making the person, or thing, seated in it out of his view. The room was empty, with no windows or cabinets or desks or beds. Only the large chair on the opposite side of the room. Barbosa cleared his throat nervously, taking off his hat in a sign of respect.

"Yes?" came the clear voice, almost identical to the voice of his father.

"My Lord, the girl has escaped, along with the boy." There was a sound of breaking glass, and Barbosa winced as the fire grew larger. The mage stood to his full 5 foot height, turning at Barbosa with the red glow his eyes always had while he was angry. Barbosa took a step or two backward, terrified by the small man's fury. There was a rustle from the fireplace, and a stream of white flame rushed out, hitting Barbosa square in the chest. He faltered and sank to the floor, dead. The small man looked at the crumpled body, before sitting down again, his expression calm and fierce.

"Pereus, find the girl. Then bring her to me. You shall not harm her. This task is simple."

"Yes, my Lord," came the answer. The mage shifted in his seat, wearing the same expression his father wore often. His father, currently dead, under is feet. His finger twitched and a glass of whisky appeared from nowhere. He took it, draining it in one sip, before once again getting lost in the flames.

**A/N: Barbosa's dead. Sorry all Barbosa fans…If you even exist. Next chappie might be a while, cause of school. That's all for now, Folks!**


	8. Daughter of the Sea

**A/N: Hey-la! Wazzup? New chappie is here, and it may be a little weird, but hey! Who cares? Hobby-Ho, let's go! (from Pendragon, if you were wondering)**

Jack was amazed by the fact that no matter how bad Kaelyn was with her wooden sword, her movements were still elegant and catlike. She moved like a panther, on light feet, her hair twirling as she spun uselessly. She entranced him in ways that no woman ever had. She was alert and graceful, yet easily distracted and clumsy. He snapped out of the trance when she attempted to make a slash at him, failing miserably.

"No, love. It's more like this," he said, showing her the correct stance. No matter how bad she was, she had gotten much better with her swordsmanship lessons in the last two days. Kaelyn learned much on the _Pearl_. Jack taught her how to fence, and how to captain a ship. Beth had given her a crash course on cooking, and Kaelyn was teaching Ragetti how to read and write.

Beth has told her the correct date. It was December 9, 1609. Nine years after Queen Elizabeth I founded the East India Trading Company, 7 years before Shakespeare's death, and while King Philip II ruled Spain.

"Ha!" she shouted. Jack looked at the sword pointed at his chest and back up to Kaelyn.

"Close, love," he said, jiggling the wooden sword that had been unseen by Kaelyn. She noticed that it was under her sword arm. She lowered her stick, pouting slightly. Jack smirked and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Really close, love," he whispered into her ear. She smiled and kissed him briefly, for she tried to keep their relationship quiet when Chris was around. Chris hated Jack. Jack hated Chris. Simple as that.

Beth chose that moment to appear with a bottle of rum and a glass of orange juice. Jack and Kaelyn thanked her and took their assigned drinks, which you guys honestly should know by now. If you don't…you're odd, man.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chris was working his butt off, as the captain had told him to. Every once and a while, he would glance to his left, where Anna was working silently. He had feelings for her, that much is true. He looked back at the spot on the floor he was scrubbing.

"Washboy," Anna started. Chris looked up at her. 'Washboy' was a name that he actually responded to by now.

"Yeah?"

"Umm…ye missed a spot," she spat out, turning a shade of red. Chris groaned and looked back at the floor, scrubbing the spot he had missed.

"And," Anna said after a while. "well, I was going to the kitchen and I was wondering if ye wanted somthin'." Chris sat up and smiled at Anna. He cleared his throat and began.

"Well, I would like a caramel chocolate macchiato with two raw sugars and a low-fat banana chocolate chip coffee cake, but I suppose I can't get that here. So…rum will do." Anna, stood and left, looking rather confused. Chris watched her walk off and mentally kicked himself before going back to scrubbing the floor.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Jack knocked away Kaelyn's stick easily, making a quick counter attack. She parried the blow, stepped onto the mainmast, and jumped off, putting all her weight onto the blow. Jack sidestepped it and watched as Kaelyn fell to the deck, landing on her back, shouting out. Jack winced and gave her his hand to help her up. Beth, who had been watching, walked over and looked at her.

"Kaelyn, look at it like this: Fencing is like dancing, but the hand movements are much more violent," she said. She had noticed this when watching jousts. Kaelyn nodded and started the match with a lunge. Beth was right. If Kaelyn and Jack were holding each other, rather than trying to cut the other to pieces, they would have been dancing. That covered the foot work, now all they had to do was work with the sword. Jack taught her several moves, that she studied an imitated. A few minutes later, Kaelyn heard a voice call out:

"Land ho!"

Kaelyn, Beth, and Jack raced to the bow of the ship, looking as the port of Tortuga came into sight. They could hear the drunken shouts from where they were, and Jack put his arm around Kaelyn's waist protectively. Kaelyn noticed this and smirked, grabbing his hand.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Upon their arrival to Tortuga, the trio, (Gibbs, Anna, and Jack had gone for supplies) roamed the streets, looking fully at the shops. Ragetti followed close behind, for Jack had told him to keep an eye on them. There were many things Chris and Kaelyn hadn't they had seen the first time. They turned into an ally way, followed by Ragetti. They walked down it, ignoring the jeers and shouts and catcalls. It was then when Chris murmured something that caught Kaelyn's attention.

"It's like walking through the ghetto in New York," was what he said. Kaelyn looked at him closely, wondering if she was imagining things. She decided to say something, and tried to see if he would answer.

"It's entirely different then Connecticut." Chris heard this and looked at her questionably.

"It's worse than a subway station," he shot back. They continued to play this game, confusing Beth more each question. Pigmy and Fiea were flying overhead and Beth was getting more and more confused.

"I want my computer," Kaelyn said, wondering what he would say next.

"I want my iPod," he shot back. Then they both knew.

"You're from my world!" they shouted unanimously. Beth raised her eyebrow and continued walking.

Kaelyn and Chris followed close behind, talking about new pork, or something. It was when they finally reached the main street when Beth could no longer take it. She whipped around and glared at Chris and a taken aback Kaelyn.

"What the hell are you two talking about!" she shouted, causing Kaelyn to wince.

"Sheesh, let's keep this 'G' rated," Kaelyn said. When Beth caught herself with a puzzled look on her face, she stomped her foot.

"Listen Beth," Chris began slowly, before inhaling deeply. "WearefromaworldwherethisisnothingbutamovieandKaelynandIbothliveinaplacecalledNewYorkandtheseagoddessCalypsoletuscometothisworldifshecouldbanishPiratesoftheCarribbeaninourworldbutwejustfiguredthatouttwosecondsago." He took a deep breath and smiled at Beth sheepishly before erupting into a coughing fit.

"But that's impossible," Beth stated, looking from Chris to Kaelyn. Fiea landed next to her, followed by Pigmy. Chris began explaining technology, technology, and technology.

Kaelyn held out her arm for Fiea, but she refused to come.

"I don't believe it," Beth said stubbornly, before turning and stomping off into the busy street.

"Do you think she's mad at us?" Chris asked Kaelyn, who shrugged as an answer, watching a drunk man stumble passed.

"'Er anger ill pass." Kaelyn and Chris turned and saw the goddesses' silhouette in the alleyway. Chris smiled and waved before once again coughing loudly. Calypso walked over and placed her hand on Chris' shoulder. Almost at once his coughing ceased.

"Where'd you come from?" Kaelyn asked suspiciously.

"Goddess," she pointed out. "Now, I 'ave come ter tell ye somthin' I 'ave just learned. A 'uman is brought to a world widout bein' born into it, a gift only a god or goddess can give. Thet is not allowed. Ye must be _born_ into a world, or the god or goddess who sent you ter it becomes…" Here she paused, trying to decide how to phrase what she must say. "Yer parent." Kaelyn looked at the goddess, shock plastered upon her face.

"Your _parent_! You're my MOTHER!" she screamed, ignoring the thud on the ground as Chris fainted. Calypso nodded.

"Ye are the Daughter of the Sea," she said, looking down at Chris' unconscious form.

"I can't believe it," Kaelyn stammered.

"Nor could your brother," Calypso said, still staring at Chris.

"My brot-…right,"

"When he awakes, let me know," Calypso whispered to the two birds, before stroking both of them, blue light escaping her fingers. Kaelyn watched in shock at Fiea's and Pigmy's eyes changed from black beady ones to bright green, almost human looking ones.

"We shall, your highness." The beak was moving. The eyes expressed the emotion. But Kaelyn refused to believe it was Fiea, a falcon, who was speaking.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kaelyn stepped into the busy tavern, scanned the room for signs of anyone familiar, and sat on the bar top. Fiea landed on her shoulder, muttering something inaudible to her. The bartender walked over and asked her what she wanted. She had to shout out over the rest of the noise in order to be heard.

"I want a ginger ale." Silence. Pure silence. Every activity in the tavern had stopped, and all eyes were fixated upon her. The bartender was the first to find his voice.

"Ye ought ter be kiddin, young miss," he said, a hint of nervous laughter in his voice. Two seconds later, he found Kaelyn's sword under his chin. He looked at her entirely readable expression, and knew that this woman was not one to be trifled with.

"Lady. Lady Kaelyn," she sneered, looking into the small man's eyes. "And make that three barrels," she added before turning and walking at the door. Fiea lingered behind a bit longer.

"Bring it to the docks in half an hour," the bird said clearly, before flying away to join Kaelyn, leaving the stunned bartender thinking he had gone deaf. Kaelyn joined Chris and Beth, who were waiting at the door for her. Fiea joined Pigmy in the air and they all walked/flew back to the docks. Ragettii watched, staying rooted to the spot.

"Today's been a weird day," he muttered under his breath.

**A/N: Weird, I know. I hope you liked it anyway, soooo…..bye!**


	9. Happy Birthday

**A/N:** **Hey. I've decided to make a new plot that I used in my book. I sent it off to a few publishers yesterday, so keep an eye out for it on the shelves. Don't worry 'bout the time period thingie. I've got that covered.**

Kaelyn had always been different. She had discovered her gift when she was four. She had been watching her mom knitting, and tried to make a scarf. She had picked up the yarn and the needles and started to move them in a random order. Her mother kept telling her she was doing the wrong thing and that it wouldn't work. Kaelyn didn't listen. She kept on doing what she was doing. Helen Brown had sighed at her daughter, and gone back to making her small blanket. When she had finished and looked up, she saw her daughter and gasped.

Kaelyn smiled at the memory. She had made herself a long white scarf, with gold tassels on the ends. It was then that she had learned a lesson. She didn't _have_ to do things the way other people did. She didn't _have_ to be like them. She was her own person, and no one could tell her how to do something.

Then in second grade, the boy she liked had asked her why she was always grumpy. She had been hurt, hurt bad. She had gone home and looked in the mirror, trying to answer the boy's question. She had come to school the next day, with her hair up for the first time in her life. The boy had noticed and talked to her at lunch. She wasn't the same girl she had been yesterday. Not at all. She was happy, self confident, even cocky. She was beautiful.

It was then when she had discovered the most important lesson of her life. She could be whoever she wanted to be. After that day, she had been able to mold her personality. She could be a goth-ish girl one day, and a perky one the next. She then learned how to read people. She would become like them to befriend them, and their complete opposite to attract him. Her mother had called it a gift, but to her…it was a curse. She didn't know who she really was. Every day she would change for her own good, but it was never _her_. It was a mold of someone else, or the opposite of them. She didn't know who she really was.

"Er, Lady Kaelyn?" Ragetti asked, jolting her back to earth.

"Yes, Ragetti?" she asked, flashing him a smile.

"'Appy birt'day." He pulled a horribly wrapped gift out from behind his back and handed it to her. She looked at him and smiled again before unwrapping the present.

"It's from be an' Pintel both," he said, watching eagerly as she ripped the brown and crumbling paper off. She gasped as the last piece of torn paper fell to the ground. She saw the gleaming silver first, and then the single, large, black pearl. The chain was silver, and the pearl was settled among the links. Pintel appeared behind the mainmast.

"Do ye like it, poppet?"

"It's..It's beautiful," she said, feeling the fingers of Jack grazing her neck, putting the necklace on. She hugged Ragetti and Pintel in turn, then turned back to Jack.

"Ye have to wait for mine, love," he said, winking as he said this, then turning and grabbing the wheel. Ragetti and Pintel turned and left, leaving Jack and Kaelyn alone. It was the 12th of December, and Kaelyn's birthday. Oddly enough, Beth's was the next day. Kaelyn nodded and grabbed his arm when a huge wave smacked the side of the boat. Jack watched in amusement.

"So, tell me love, where were you actually born?" he said, not averting his gaze from the bow.

"On the sea," she said quietly. This much was true. Kaelyn had been born on a cruise line on the Atlantic Ocean two weeks before she was expected. At that moment, Anna come up and nodded at Jack. He smiled and left the wheel to her, dragging Kaelyn below deck. He pulled her into his cabin and made her sit on the desk, getting on his knees before her. (A/N: _He's not doing what you think he is. Proposals aren't in this story…yet_) He rolled up his sleeve and flashed his bare, muscled shoulder at her. Kaelyn's breath caught in her chest. She looked at the new tattoo in the blank space between the pictures of the _Pearl_ and an anchor.

_Kaelyn_

It was in a bold, light blue lettering with bubbles inside and froth at the bottom. She realized that the letters looked like they were made out of water almost instantly. _Her _name was on Captain Jack Sparrow's shoulder. She jumped off the desk and hugged him tightly. She was completely overwhelmed with emotions, and it caused tears to roll down her cheeks. This hadn't been the reaction Jack had suspected.

"Okay, mushy, mushy, kissy, wissy. Can we go outside now?" Fiea interrupted from the bedside table. It was the first time Jack had heard the falcon speak, and it caused him to jump backwards and band his shin on the leg of the desk. He shouted, swore, and then turned back to the bird.

"It talks," he said, walking over and looking into the Fiea's blue eyes. He turned, studied Kaelyn's for a moment, then turned back.

"It has your eyes," he said after a moment or two. Kaelyn just nodded. Fiea rolled the said body part and turned to Kaelyn.

"Your mother had a present for you outside," she said, then turning and flying outside. Jack looked confused.

"Your mother?" he said, or began to say, for Kaelyn had already exited.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

The _Silver Wolf _was a small ship, not more than half of the _Black Pearl_, but what it lacked in size, it made up for in beauty. At least, that's what the letter said. Kaelyn had finished reading the scrap of paper and handed it to Chris, who read, resentfully, along with Jack. It said simply that the _Silver Wolf_ waited for them in a harbor, under protection of a well known playwright. Fiea had given her this letter, but kept the small package for herself. Kaelyn had helped her unfold the cloth, finding inside the words: _For protection _and a single, blue berry. Fiea looked at it, analyzing for a second, then explained to Kaelyn.

"The prophecy says that a girl with a _falcon_. That's how those looking for you will try to find you. This is a permanent disguise…for me. I just wonder why she chose this…it will draw more attention than avert it…" the bird stopped talking and ate the berry.

Then, she dropped. And began expanding. It was one of the oddest things Jack had ever seen. As the bird (cough cough) began to squirm, Kaelyn dropped to her knees and scooped her into her arms. Then Fiea grew. Big. _Really_ big. Kaelyn suddenly felt so much weight in her arms that she dropped her companion on the deck, scooting backwards.

Beth appeared at that moment, and seeing the beast that had just replaced Fiea's place on the deck, dropped the plate she was holding. If Kaelyn's mouth had not been agape in shock, she would have shouted at the loss of a perfectly good birthday cake. Fiea's head had stayed the same…well, besides the fact it was 20 times bigger.

Gryphon, griffon, griffin, however you want to spell it, she was one of them. Her lioness back legs stretched out and she bent her head down to examine her colors. Her eyes had returned to their black color, and every inch of her body covered in feathers was pure white. That covered in fur was pitch black, along with her bony front legs. There were tattoos of aquatic and strange symbols running down her shoulders and legs.

"What the," Beth said, taking a step back. Jack just walked… wait, sorry… _sauntered_ over and stroked the symbols.

"I need the name of your designer," he said, causing Kaelyn to giggle. That was all the crew needed. They snapped out of it and went back to work, the sound of the giggle repeating over and over in their heads.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lord Beckett II had had a bad day. Zeus' kingdom had better defenses than he could of thought, and his entire army had perished. If not had their body's fallen into the sea, into Calypso's and Poseidon's grasp, he could have revived them. But when at battle with gods, failure is normal. He had already started breeding his next army of dragons, Cyclopes, hydras, sea serpents, and other magnificent beasts in Kaelynea.

He sat on the floor, covered with maps, watching as a servant come in, kneel, and place the plate in front of him. The holes in the servant's eyes looked on unseeing.

"Fetch Duke Cyln," he ordered. The servant said nothing, but simply walked out. He looked at the map of the fortress of Heaveana, trying to plan where the next attack should be launched. The Duke entered, his eyes lowered, and said nothing till he was given permission. When it was given, they discussed battle strategies for an hour. When the discussion came to an end, he changed the subject.

"How is my Queen?" Beckett Two asked.

"She is well. This is the nineteenth year from the day of her birth. By the information from the letters we intercepted, she should be headed to England, where we will intercept her," Clyn answered.

"Good. Her immortality festival is when?"

"Thirteen to the day, sire."

"Wait till then. After she has received the gifts, you will take her. Clear?"

"Crystal, sir," the Duke said, bowing and exiting. Beckett strode over to the window, looking down at Kaelynea. He glanced the gardeners below, the farmers and gold mines to the west, and saw the faint hint of smoke from the Battlelands to the North. Now there was only one thing he needed…his Kaelyn.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kaelyn looked over at Jack, who had his arms tight around her and was snoring lightly. That was when she heard the scream, and the first of many gunshots to follow.

**A/N: I'm not going crazy! Really. I just noticed that I hadn't come up with a plot yet, so I decided to make one. Yep. **

**I know lots of people don't know what a g****ryphon, or griffon…or griffin, looks like, or is, so I did some extra credit. **

**Here's a definition…**

**The griffin, griffon or gryphon (from Old French_ grifon_) is a legendary creature with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle. As the lion was traditionally considered the king of the beasts and the eagle the king of the birds, the griffin was thought to be an especially powerful and majestic creature. In antiquity it was a symbol of divine power and a guardian of the divine.**


	10. Sugar!

**A/N: Hey guys! Shoutouts: Just Another Crazy Writer! Now for the fun, new addition. This chapter is dedicated to…**

_**Commodore Cuddles**_

**Kks, on with da story.**

Kaelyn shoved Jack, who rolled of the bed and hit the floor.

"AHHHH!!! SOAP!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" he screamed, before realizing he was awake, and that the soap monster wouldn't get him. He got ready to defend himself when he saw the odd way Kaelyn was looking at him, but was interrupted by a loud gunshot. Kaelyn took this as her queue and got her effects fastened around her waist and scrambled out the door, tying her bodice. Jack watched her and pulled his stuff on.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

It took Jack ten minutes to get ready and join the battle. Chris and Kaelyn were fighting side by side against the…Navy Soldiers? Jack leapt into action beside Gibbs, who needed lots of help. A blood curling screech sounded from above as Fiea, the griffon, dove to the main deck, slashing her claws and sending the head of someone straight off gruesomely. In a second, there were five people on her, and she had to defend herself.

Kaelyn was kicking butt with her new and improved fighting skills, pausing every once in a while to take a sip of ginger ale, then returning to the fight. She would send her sword slashing through the skin of the enemy like a warm knife through butter. Or a knife through warm butter. Whatever. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Beth running to the other side of the ship and throwing herself into the arms of a certain navy solider. Or, more like a certain navy _Commodore_. Unfortunately, this gave the person Kaelyn was fighting the chance to hit her with the hilt of his sword, sending her crumpling to the ground, unconscious.

Chris ran after his friend, pausing only to fight the man who had knocked out his sister. Then he hurled himself beside Commodore, who grabbed Beth's hand and swung her behind him, then began fighting. Beth watched on with fearful eyes as her friend and her boyfriend fought. It was at that moment that Chris noticed who he was fighting, and became defensive rather than aggressive. Even he didn't want to lay a scratch on James Norrington.

"Back to the _Interceptor_!" James shouted to his cough, cough army, grabbing a rope and holding Beth and swinging over to his own ship. Chris grabbed Beth's boot just in time and realized how stupid that was as he, James, and Beth swung over.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kaelyn saw her brother leaning over her with a concerned look on his face. She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Where are we?" she yawned.

"The brig of the _Interceptor_," Chris answered quite simply, waiting patiently for her reaction.

"Where's Beth?" she asked. Chris hadn't quite expected this.

"Probably with the Commodore." Surely _that_ had to surprise her. It didn't.

"I'm hungry," she moaned. "Is there any food?"

"No."

"Is there any food now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

**Two hours later…**

"Is there any food now?"

"No! There's no damn food, damnit! There IS NO FOOD!!!" he yelled. Kaelyn crossed her arms.

"Fine," she said, turning around. They stayed like that for a while, Chris sitting down and cooling off, Kaelyn entertaining herself with a piece of dust floating in the air, and Beth waiting patiently to be noticed. She'd been standing there for about…five minutes? She couldn't remember. After a minute or two:

"Is there…"

"Don't you EVEN start," Chris seethed. Beth just couldn't take it anymore.

"Ah-hem!" Kaelyn turned and faced Beth, who was standing just outside the bars.

"Oh! Hi Beth!" she said, noticing not only her, but also the servant carrying two trays of food behind her. Chris looked up greeted her briefly, before going back to rubbing his head. Kaelyn got up and walked over to the bars.

"How's Fiea? Where is she? Is Jack okay? I thought you said commodore was dead!" she said in a loud whisper to Beth.

"Ok, Fiea's fine, she's on our tail. Jack is fine, he's using Fiea to help locate us. Commodore was rescued five months after Lord Beckett's death, and directly after that he heard about my capture and came after me. Is that good enough for you?" Kaelyn just stared, then nodded.

"Yep, now gimme that food!" she said, reaching out for the plate. Beth, thinking that the guard had given her the plate, left. Big mistake. Kaelyn wanted that food bad, and that dumb guard wasn't giving it to her.

"Give it to me! Please?" she said.

"Persuade me," was his reply. Kaelyn, from those simple two words, read that he had a snappy personality, and was very, very perverted.

"How bout this, dipshit. You give me the damn food or I will personally ensure that you will never be able to reproduce!" she said, smiling sweetly and holding out her hands for the plates. The man looked at her with confusion and fear in his eyes, handed her the plate, and hurried out.

"Navy," Kaelyn muttered, turning and handing a plate to Chris, then sitting and devouring the food on her own plate.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kaelyn was getting border and border…wait, more bored every day. Beth would come down occasionally, give her a small report on their current status, and then leave to go be with Norrington. Kaelyn had finally had enough one day, and while she was pacing around the brig for the millionth time, she saw something that hadn't been there the other nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine times.

"What's that?" she asked herself, bending down and picking the object up. Chris walked over and looked at the thing, inspecting it closely.

"It looks like…like a crowbar," he said, taking it from her hands. They shared a glance at each other.

"Oh, no," Chris said, when he saw Kaelyn smiling mischievously.

"Oh yes…"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Ha!" Kaelyn cries, jumping onto the deck. The crew members looked at her, shocked and were on her in seconds. She recognized the one servant-ish, guard-ish, person from a while back, and walked up to him. He took a step back, and she smiled. She slowly advanced toward him, the others watching on. As soon as she had backed the man out of the circle, leaving and escape route, her soccer instincts kicked in. She quickly pretended to run one way, the soldiers following her every move. She then ran the other way, and jumped onto the railing.

"Gentlemen, you will always remember this as the day you _almost_ caught…" at this moment, Kaelyn lost her footing. The lucky thing that could have happened was that she could have fell overboard…but she wasn't usually lucky, so she fell face down on the deck.

"Buggar," she swore, getting to her feet and brushing the dust off herself. She turned and faced the crew, blushing vividly. And just to complete her luckiness, Commodore Norrington walked out of the captain's quarters. He sighed when he saw the predicament, and grabbed Kaelyn's elbow, dragging her back into her quarters. He shoved her down in a seat at the table, and locked the door. Kaelyn fidgeted with her hair uncertainly, looking at a drenched-looking Chris on the other side.

"I actually made it overboard," he boasted sarcastically. James took the seat in the center.

"I see that I really can't just keep you in a brig," he said in his oh-so-very sophisticated tone of voice as a servant brought a teapot and three tea cups.

"Is that so," Chris said, grabbing the cup the butler had placed in front of him. He took sip, made a sour face, and put it down, reaching his other hand out for a sugar cube.

"Beth has protested much about you being there, and I just can't bring myself to say no to her," James continued, ignoring Chris' comment. "I have decided that you can be released from the brig during the day, but at night, it's back to the brig." Chris nodded, reaching out absentmindedly for another sugar cube. Kaelyn glanced at her tea cup, and pushed it away from her.

"I still don't understand. Where are we going?" she asked.

"England, where the Duke of York is waiting for me to join him in his departure. And where you will be hung," he said unemotionally.

"What!?! We haven't even made a single act of piracy! Yet…" Chris said, grabbing two more sugar cubes and plopping them into his tea cup.

"Have you told Beth about this?" Kaelyn asked. James clenched his fist.

"It is not her right to know."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"But, why?"

"Because I said so."

"But _why_?"

"Because I already feel guilty about sentencing a woman to death!" James shouted, taking Kaelyn aback. Chris gasped, dropping the five sugar cubed clenched in his right hand into his tea. By this time, his cup contained more sugar than tea. Kaelyn glanced over at him skeptically.

"Are you _really_ going to drink that?" she asked him. He nodded hyperly and brought the cup to his lips.

"Land ho!" James heard this, glanced at the siblings, and hurried out of the room.

"So how are we going to avoid getting killed?" Chris asked Kaelyn casually, as if asking what she had read in that day's newspaper.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," she replied, grinning evilly.

**A/N: Sorry bout the wait, but I made it xtra long 4 u!**


	11. Meeting Hamnet

**A/N: Hi guys! I know you**** hate me, and you have every right to. It's been like, 3 months sense I've ****updated**** so….. But I'm back now, so ****here's your Chapter…****dedicated**** to ****Ventriloquist of San Venganza****! Here ya go!**

Kaelyn hastily looked around the corner. She saw the guard, slumped in his chair, asleep, and took this as her chance to leave. She looked down at Chris, who was grinding his teeth in pain.

"Come on," she said in a hushed voice. "You're almost there."

I know, you all want to know what he's doing. Well, there were no more crowbars, so he was using his own leg for leverage. This, I might add, hurt very badly. But he didn't care. He knew the reward waiting for him behind Kaelyn's back. Finally, the stupid cell doors budged. Kaelyn threw her arms out so that it wouldn't land on her brother, but mostly so it wouldn't make any noise. She set it down slowly and turned to Chris, holding out the 10 sugar cubes in her hand. Then, carefully, quietly, they turned and tiptoed to the closet inside the cell. Why there was a closet in the room where they kept prisoners, Kaelyn would never know. They sat in there, and a few minutes later, they herd the guard coming to replace the other guard's shift, saw his crony asleep, and the cell door open.

"The prisoners have escaped! Prisoners off the ship! Prisoners gone!" he shouted.

There were calls and stirring sounds from the upper floor as the crew awoke and came down to see the empty cell. Then Kaelyn heard a voice she recognized as Norrington's.

"Everyone, off the ship. Search this entire town if you have to. Go, now," he ordered.

"What--iiiissss---going on?" yawned the voice of Beth. Kaelyn smiled. Beth should have gone into the acting business.

"Nothing, dear. Please go back to sleep."

"I most certainly will not! You always keep me in the blue. Tell me, how am I supposed to marry a man who won't tell me the truth?"There were a few wolf-whistles and 'ooooohhh's from the on-watching navy.

"They're getting married? When did this happen," Chris whispered into her ear.

"Hush," was Kaelyn's reply, and she turned back to the conversation outside.

"Honey, not now, please."

"Fine then, go off, do you big old macho manly stuff, but don't come back until you want to tell me what's going on."

"Bet-"

"Off!"There were footsteps exciting the room, until only Beth remained. She walked over and through the closet door open, revealing a very cramped up Chris and Kaelyn.

"I know now's probably not the best time, but congratulations!" Kaelyn managed with a huff, hoisting herself out of the closet.

"Thanks. Do you think I hurt him?"

"Nah, he'll get over it," Chris said. "When's the wedding? Are we invited?" Beth laughed.

"If you're not already hung. Now listen. Try not to be seen. Once you get off the docks, find a boy named Hamnet, who's waiting for you at the edge of the river. He'll take you to his father, who will give both of you disguises, and watch over you till the navy has left. Now all you have to do is stay out of trouble, and don't attract _any_ attention. You will be given your false personalities when you get there. No go. And hurry."

"Okay. And don't get married till I have a descent present for you." Kaelyn said with a wink, then jumped off of the stairs. Chris followed her.

They made it successfully off the docks, and Kaelyn took a sharp breath.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I'm actually in England. I've always wanted to be here." She said, a dreamy look on her face.

"Okay. Whatever. I'll go and see if the coast is clear," he said. Kaelyn nodded, and decided to change into the blue dress she bought in Tortuga. She did so quietly, and luckily enough, she found a slot for her sward hidden in a fold of the large dress. When Chris returned, he gasped. Kaelyn didn't blame him. She knew she looked awesome in her sky-blue dress, with her hair brought up delicately in an old English style. Though she was dressed elegantly, her eyes, brought out vividly by the blue of her dress, shone with a fire that showed her inner-pirate. But she closed them, and as she did so, her slumped body pulled itself into a proper posture. When again she opened her eyes, they were dull, ladylike. Chris had no idea what she had just done, but it was as if she had erased her pirate side and replaced it with an English ladylike one.

"What the hell did you just do?" Chris asked. Kaelyn just smiled, not the naughty type of smile she always had in pirate form, but and elegant, bored smile.

"I just changed my personality," she answered simply. Even her voice had changed. What used to be a care free voice that said she really doesn't care, was now a really feminine voice topped off with a British accent. Chris found his mouth agape.

"Don't worry, I'll go back to the me you knew before this is over." Then she walked over. "Escort me, brother?"

"Ahem…Very well, sister." They walked through the streets, seen but unseen. There were men, young and old-er, who stared at Kaelyn as she walked past. At one point in time, Chris stopped and asked for directions to the river. The farmer had turned and simply pointed in a direction. Chris and Kaelyn had walked that way, and soon enough, over the mooing of the cows, they heard the gurgling of a river. Kaelyn sensed something was amiss, and with her hand made it look as if she were lifting the dress so it wouldn't get muddy, but in actuality she was grabbing the hilt of her sword. A lone figure stood, staring out into the river. She could easily tell he was in his twenty's. The sun was glinting off the brook, and the man was looking at it intently. Then, when Chris' foot snapped a twig beneath him, the man turned. His hair was ruffled, as if he had just woken up which made it sexy looking, and his bright green eyes hit the sun and glinted. There was an air of a bored confidence about him, and when he saw Kaelyn, she saw a ravenous hunger in his eyes for something she wasn't about to give.

"Let me guess, you must be Lady Kaelyn," he said, walking over. He stood a step away from her, and she smelt the musky sent of his cologne. He raised her hand to his soft, warm lips, and kissed it. Kaelyn felt the inner pirate in her wanting desperately to come out, but she pushed it down and flashed him a bored smile. He pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"My name is not important, but I suppose if you need to call me by something, it best be Hamnet."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hamnet," she said, curtsying slightly. Chris cleared his throat, and Hamnet turned and looked at him.

"Hello. Okay, we'd better go now, my father is expecting us." He held out his muscled arm to Kaelyn, who took it. They walked down the street, and chatted about gossip, the queen and her husband, who wasn't allowed to become queen. There was just one thing Kaelyn didn't understand. Beth had said that this was the 15th century. But Pirates of the Caribbean took place in the 18th century, and in the 15th century, Queen Elisabeth had never married. Things weren't how her history professor had told her, and she hadn't noticed till Hamnet had pointed at the theater on the river and said:

"That's my father's theater. The Globe Theater."

Globe Theater.

Hamnet.

In that second, it all came together. Hamnet was the son of William Shakespeare. William Shakespeare was in the 15th century. According to History, William Shakespeare had a son named Hamnet…

Who just so happened to die when he was 11.

"Anything the matter, Lady Kaelyn?" She didn't answer, only took a step or two away from him.

"You, you…." she sputtered. Hamnet noticed this and took her hand is his.

"Trust me. Anything you have recently noticed will be accounted for. This isn't your past, Kaelyn. This is your future."

**A/N: I know, I know, you're thinking "WTF! Kill of this Hamnet guy! Kaelyn's with Jack!" Just, trust me on this one. And no chapter will **_**ever**_** again be waited for for this long**

**Luv ya.**

**Kay.**

**(Remember, every kiss begins with me. [Ya know, that stupid Kay Jewelers commercial)**

**Whatever. Bye bye.**


End file.
